<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by seamistress89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837193">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89'>seamistress89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The long journey home of Miracle (the dog) Winchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on my phone at 3 am 'cause sleep is hard and this was stuck in my head.</p>
<p>Also I apologize ahead of time because yes, I did make myself cry from writing this. </p>
<p>Oops?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the hotel room opens and Miracle bounces to attention. The dog rushed over as soon as one the humans walks in but soon notices the other human does not enter. Looking up with confusion, Miracle whimpers for attention. When Sam looks to him with that sad look, Miracle knows something went wrong.<br/><br/>The Doodle moves follows as Sam sits on the bed and nudges his hand for comfort (and pets).<br/><br/>"Sorry, buddy..." Sam's voice is so sad, it makes Miracle nudge his hand more. "Miracle, I... Dean's not coming back." It takes a moment, but the Doodle understands.<br/><br/>Sam is sad the rest of the time they stay at the hotel and long in to the car ride home. They make a stop before they go home though.<br/><br/>Miracle can smell his dad through the cloth and he curls up to it. He stays with the thing that smells like dad until it has to be taken from him. If Sam hadn't been holding him or if the flames didn't repulse the dog so, Miracle would have stayed as long as he could. He would have waited for his dad to wake up.<br/><br/>For the next few days, Sam only had enough energy to take him outside and to feed him.<br/><br/>A few times, Miracle did rush to dad's door when he heard an alarm chime off. Each time, the dog was disappointed. It was only Sam's alarm, and dad was not in his room.<br/><br/>The day the phone rang, Miracle happily followed Sam out and to the Impala. They were going for a ride! That's always what calls meant! Especially from dad's special phones!<br/><br/>They made it to Austin in one piece and Sam soon found a cheap motel room. Miracle was made to stay in the room and wait. Thankfully, Sam came back a few hours later.<br/><br/>He smelled like weird dog. Miracle didn't recognize that kind of dog scent. It was okay, though. Sam needed rest and Miracle needed cuddles. He would cuddle his scent to Sam.</p>
<p><br/>There were many days to follow that were like this. Sam would drive them to new motels and Miracle would cuddle away the bad scents. Miracle was glad when these times slowed down, though. <br/><br/>They were somewhere in Kansas this time. Sam was taking him for a walk! Then some strange lady approached them. Miracle still did not understand how the tiny human came to be, but that was okay. The Doodle was a very loyal boy and would protect the new humans. He would even lay his life for them.<br/><br/>Miracle was home alone with the small human one day when the front door made a noise that it was opening. Sam was at work and the woman was down at the neighbors. Little Dean had told his mom he would be okay alone with Miracle.<br/><br/>Besides, Little Dean was a big boy. He was 8 now! Miracle had been in the lap of the boy, enjoying the peace of a nap when the door creaked open. A soft growl started to form. He did not recognize the new scent at all.<br/><br/>Little Dean curled up to himself and Miracle growled louder. His boy was upset. He had to protect his boy!<br/><br/>That was the last thought he had. <br/><br/>Protect. <br/><br/>Protect. <br/><br/>Protect!<br/><br/>Miracle jumped to his paws and started running at the unfamiliar scent. There was the vague noise of a gun being cocked and someone yelling his name.<br/><br/>Protect!<br/><br/>PROTECT!<br/><br/>Miracle lunged, jaws parted.<br/><br/>Just before his jaws could clamp, Miracle recognized another noise. The bang of a small metal hammer hitting the back of a bullet. Pain shot through him, but Miracle still tried. Pushing through, the dog barked fiercely.<br/><br/>The unfamiliar voice yelled something just before the noise of the neighbors started. At the neighbors new interference, someone called for a retreat. As the unfamiliar scent left, Miracle felt his job well done.<br/><br/>His body slumped just as Little Dean ran to his side. "Miracle! Miracle, hang on! Mom's coming, buddy! Just hang in there! Please!"<br/><br/>Miracle whimpered softly. His body hurt. But at the same time, the dog felt a sense of peace. Just before his body slumped for good, the dog reached up to lick away a tear from Little Dean's cheek. He was getting on in years, anyways. Miracle was just happy he could protect his boy.<br/><br/>When Miracle opened his eyes again, it was to the feeling of movement. Out of confusion, the dog looked around. A black pleather bench seat. A feeling of serenity. His favorite scent to his left. <br/><br/>His head snapped to the direction and Miracle let out a happy yip. A yip? What was he, a puppy? Oh, who cares! Dad was here!<br/><br/>Dad let out a laugh as Miracle jumped at him and excitedly licked all over his neck and face.<br/><br/>Dad! It was Dad! And he looked as good as new! Miracle was so happy!<br/><br/>"Haha, easy boy, easy!" Dad pet his head, his tone happy as Miracle continued. The feeling of movement slowed as Dad pulled the car over. When they were parked, Dad happily scooted over and let Miracle to his lap. They cuddled for a few minutes as Dad inspected him all over.<br/><br/>"I don't see any wounds. Did age catch up, buddy?" Even if Miracle could answer, he didn't. He was more focused on that he was with Dad. "Heh, that's okay. I can ask Sammy when he gets his add up here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>